Karamatsu no tiene buen gusto en la ropa
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu siempre ha tenido un gusto particular a la hora de vestir, pero esto altera los nervios de su novia Todoko, quien intenta de todo para evitar que salga vestido así a la calle. Songfic. AU karatodoko


Hola mis amados lectores veo este video y me da tanta gracia, además que me parecio que si alguien fuera novia del doloroso favorito terminaría de esta forma jajaja me encanto.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

 **Discraimer:** Me base en la idea del video: "【Miku y Gakupo】Close x Clothes - Sub Español"

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Karamatsu no tiene buen gusto en la ropa**

 _Espera un minuto, ¡darling!_

 _Espera un minuto_

 _¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

 _Mi príncipe, la cuidad entera esta avergonzada por tu culpa_

 _Vamos, ¡cámbiate!_

Karamatsu está caminando con un nuevo conjunto, pasa delante de su novia Todoko, con quien vive desde hace ya seis meses; pero la chica siente que la sangre se le va a los pies cuando ve con que abominación quiere salir hoy su amado.

 _La ropa nos marca como somos_

 _Dijo una vez alguien hace mucho tiempo_

 _Antes de salir por la puerta,_

 _Detrás de ti me quede sin habla_

 _¿Eh? ¡Espera!_

 _Desde cuando una camiseta_

 _Con kanjis escritos en ella,_

 _¡Se lleva con una chaqueta!_

 _Aun así ¡la tienes por dentro!_

Ella se ha vuelto a quejar sobre el doloroso atuendo de su novio, pues además de todo, la cosa esa tiene brillantina azul por donde se le mire. Él sin en cambio la mira un poco confundido.

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo con esta camiseta?_

 _¿Ya sabes? Es muy cómoda_

 _¡Te sorprendería saber el precio!_

 _¡398 yenes! Es genial, ¿verdad?_

 _Sonriendo inconscientemente, eres un apasionado por naturaleza_

 _Estás tan orgulloso_

 _¡Eso no es justo!_

 _Esa cara… ¡es un crimen!_

 _Simplemente ¡No lo puedo soportar!_

Karamatsu hace una de sus poses dolorosas, pero al admitir el precio sonríe de forma encantadora, con esa sonrisa dulce y fuerte que solo él puede tener. La pobre Todoko siente como se le está por salir el corazón por la garganta. Sin embargo, sale corriendo detrás de él con una ropa más decente.

 _Espera un minuto, ¡darling!_

 _Espera un minuto_

 _¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

 _Mi príncipe, la cuidad entera se queda mirándote_

 _¡Solo por el hecho de estar vestido así!_

 _Espera un minuto, ¡darling!_

 _Espera un minuto_

 _No tienes absolutamente ningún sentido de la moda_

 _¡No salgas llevando eso!_

 _Vamos, ¡cámbiate!_

Esta tarde ella está pasando por la sala cuando lo mira sentado, usando otro doloroso conjunto; pero en esta ocasión toda es del mismo tono de azul, sin mencionar que como siempre lleva brillantina. En los pies tiene esos calcetines que le ordenó tirar, esos que tienen estampados su rostro.

" _Dios solo ofrece un don"_

 _Dijo una vez alguien hace mucho tiempo_

 _Pasar un día tranquilo en casa es bueno, pero_

 _Hay algo que ¡No está bien!_

 _Usando una camiseta que tiene_

 _El mismo color que el pantalón_

 _Eso es simplemente imposible_

 _Tus largas piernas que todo el mundo envidia, aun llevan esos calcetines_

 _Esto es deprimente_

Entonces su novio hace una de esas poses dolorosas mientras afirma que el "azul es _cool_ " Luego se levanta, se pone su horrible chaqueta de cuero, para mandarle un beso dispuesto a ir a hacer unas compras a la cuidad, ella desesperada sale detrás suyo con un suéter que considera mejor.

 _Yeah, Yeah,_

 _Pero es cómodo, ¡Esta bien así!_

 _En realidad, solo me gusta por el color_

 _UUUhhh ¿Qué?_

 _Bueno. Me voy a hacer unas pequeñas compras_

 _Si pasa algo, me llamas ¿vale?_

 _Dejándome atónita_

 _Abres la puerta con una sonrisa_

 _¿Eh?_

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 _¡No! ¡No!_

 _¡Detente, darling!_

 _¡NO SALGAS VESTIDO ASI!_

Entonces ella sale corriendo detrás de "su estúpido" novio, diciendo que le prometió no usar esas cosas en otro lugar que no fuera dentro de la cosa y sin visitas. Ella de verdad que siente vergüenza por tener que caminar a su lado a veces, con los look que usa.

 _Espera un minuto, ¡darling!_

 _Espera un minuto_

 _¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

 _Mi príncipe, el pueblo entero te admira_

 _¡Hey! Por favor haz mi sueño realidad_

 _Espera un minuto, ¡darling!_

 _Espera un minuto_

 _Quedarse en casa está muy bien,_

 _Pero, si vas a salir,_

 _Por favor Vamos, ¡cámbiate!_

Entonces lo observa mientras la mira con esa expresión de amor que suele dedicarle, esa que solo le dedica a ella. Con esa sonrisa no dolorosa que lo hace ver tan tremendamente atractivo, no puede evitarlo y el corazon vuelve a latirle desenfrenado.

 _¡Hey, darling!_

 _Realmente tengo la esperanza_

 _¡De que dediques más tiempo a tu apariencia!_

 _Mi príncipe, tu cara es lo único que no es deprimente_

 _¡Mi…príncipe!_

Pasa por la sala totalmente sorprendida cuando nota que hoy Karamatsu esta vestido con uno de los conjuntos que ella siempre está eligiéndole, se emociona y él dice que lo hizo para darle un gusto. Para sonreír tan adorable como siempre, eso solo hace que ella recuerde porque esta tan enamorada de él.

 _Hoy, mi amado me sorprendió cuando_

 _Se vistió como una persona normal, pero_

 _La forma en que se ríe es lo que lo hace…_

 _Tan lindo_

 _Sin embargo ¡Nunca se lo digo!_

 _Vamos, ya ¡cámbiate!_

 _¡Date prisa y cámbiate!_

 _Escúchame, eso es todo,_

 _¡Conseguiré hacer que te cambies!_

Esta tarde ha regresado a ponerse esa cosa horrible a lo que él llama " _perfect fashion_ " Enfurecida y cansada, se le lanza encima. Sometiéndolo a la fuerza ¡El día de hoy tendrá un novio para presumir y no un tonto que la avergüence en la calle!

 **YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado, esto fue tan lindo en tantas formas que no pude evitar fangirlear, no soy fan de la pareja pero joder que quedaban perfectos juntos en este fic.

Como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
